Drunken Dragon
by gorey
Summary: It's New Years at the Sohma estate. Haru tries to rest in his assigned room for the night, as the rain beats down on his window. He begins to drift... but who is this reaching out to him in the dark? Haru x Hatori, yaoi, lemon


**Drunken Dragon**

**Rating:** M

**Genere: **Romance.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket. Nope, not mine, never will be. Unless Takaya ends up being some distant family member and leaves the rights to her characters all to me... unlikely, but hey, I can dream. Enjoy!

--

**Hatsuharu's POV**

There was hardly any noise, despite the rainfall outside. I couldn't hear straight when I was this exaughsted. The world moved by me at a slow pace, and everything seemed to be on mute, as I stared out of the window near my bed. In my mind I could stop, rewind, and fastfoward those raindrops, something I'd always done since I was a kid, which made me appear even more zoned out than usual. Suddenly, my eyes began to feel very dry, as though they had envy for all the water outside. I guess sometimes I forget to blink when I'm thinking.

Tonight we were staying at the main house. Well, I _say_ "we" - what I really mean is, the family comes to celebrate the new year and then we're shoved off into different rooms to sleep. It was nothing new, really; since Rin and I had split our ways, I was quite used to sleeping by myself. Because, in the dark, I could imagine someone next to me, and if I closed my eyes and turned away from the rainfall, I could snuggle down into the blankets and try hard to drift away. But why did they have to keep this place so cold...?

I'd finally started to sleep when suddenly, my shoulder felt something brush by it. Since I'd only just begun to relax, it immediatly took me out of my reverie and I sat up.

"Who has come to visit me...?" I asked, drowsily, reaching out in the dark to feel someone's arm. They grabbed my hand and shoved it against the bed, and I nearly toppled back with it, but managed to stay elevated with my opposite one. Confused, I squinted, and from a flash of lightning caught sight of a familiar pale face with dark hair and golden eyes, looming over me. "'Tori-san." I mumbled, relaxing just a little. "What's wrong?"

I felt the dragon come closer to me, and he did not release my hand, though I tried to wriggle it out of his grasp. Suddenly I realized his mouth was rather close to mine and I jerked back, just barely catching the scent of alcohol. Hatori took advantage of my leaning away and let go of me only to push his hands against my chest. My head hit the pillows below me with a soft thump.

"Lay there..." He mumbled, almost inaudiably. He moved foward and, quite frankly, I found the closeness of Hatori very unnerving. He never got close to _anyone_. But I stayed laying there, as he wanted, mostly out of curiousity. Clearly, he was drunk; more slurred words came from his lips and I had to listen hard to understand. "Let me... please, I can't just _not_ do it..." He said a few other things, too, that I couldn't hear because suddenly a loud, loud, LOUD clap of thunder broke the sky into a million pieces. I jumped slightly, for there hadn't been any thunder along with the rain until now. The dragon seemed totally uneffected by the noise, but the accompanying lightning that came with it let me see that his eyes were boring into me with a dangerous sort of hunger. Suddenly I felt like prey, and just as a scared animal would, began to shake.

"Hatori-san, you're drunk." I said, dumbly, not sure of what else to say as he grabbed my wrists and tried to hold me down. I felt my heart begin to thump hard, nervousness overcoming me as I tried to squirm away from him, not letting the dragon get a hold of my hands again. He laughed at my words and that only furthered my fear; to hear Hatori laugh was quite intimidating.

We fought for a moment as he tried to get a grip on me, and though he had a hard time doing it, the older man succeeded, and held me down as his lips brushed up my neck. It made me shiver, and I tried to kick at him, but he laid firmly over my legs, weighing me down. When his lips ventured up further to find my own, suddenly I snapped and wildly thrashed beneath him. Taken aback, Hatori toppled off of me, but caught hold of the back of my shirt as I rose to try and get away. The doctor yanked me back to him and tried to lay me back down.

"_What the fuck are you doing?!" _I hissed, not wanting to shout for fear of waking the others and that meant _Akito_. I could feel my black side taking over, adrenaline beginning to rush through my body as all traces of tiredness left.

"I think you know." Hatori responded, grabbing my shoulders and forcing me down with suprising strength. It was the first legible thing he'd said, and it made me think that maybe he wasn't as drunk as I'd first believed. And truly, I wasn't sure of what exactly he was trying to do; I would never assume that the dragon would try to sleep with me, not even if he'd kissed me on the mouth like he'd wanted to.

Which suddenly, he tried to do again.

I wasn't able to block him from doing so, but tried to kick him away once more. He threw himself on top of my body, both pinning me into the matress and knocking the wind out of me. Hatori's mouth collided with mine and as I tried to suck in air, his tongue slipped past my lips. He moved it slowly in and out and then brushed it over the ticklish part on the roof of my mouth, making me stop my squirming for a moment to suddenly arch against him. I could feel him smirk and that made me growl in anger, so in response I bit down on his bottom lip. _Hard_. I tasted a little bit of blood and heard the doctor groan in pain, which for some reason made me a little uneasy and so I stopped fighting him, but only for a moment.

He took the oppertunity to let go of one of my hands and twine his fingers into my white and black hair, forcing my head back so that my neck was exposed. The dragon's lips and tongue attacked the flesh and made shivers run up my spin, and rather than try to hit him with my now-free left hand, I dug my fingers into the sheets beneath me. Shamefully, I took pleasure in it, but when I heard the man laugh again at my response, some anger returned to me and I hit him hard on the shoulder, beginning to fight again.

Hatori jerked back a little, and as he did so his groin brush against mine, which made me freeze. He was hard, I could tell, as he rested against me, and for some reason I couldn't take my mind off of how the friction of it had made me feel. As if to remind me, the dragon moved back and forth, repeating the action. I didn't fight him, just let a small moan escape me as my cock began to harden in response.

"I want you," He murmured, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against my ear. He brushed his lips over it afterwards and then I could feel his breath against the sensitive flesh there, as he whispered to me, "_Haru, let me fuck you_." The dragon's scent was all around me; the alcohol mixed with his sweet cologne, and the vagueness of the shampoo he'd used in his hair. I found it strangely intoxicating, and his words had nearly stopped my heart.

I didn't move, or say anything as a refusal, only stared up at him, seeing him vaguely through the darkness. He leaned down and kissed me again, and this time I kissed back, our lips coming together and then leaving over and over again before I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped inside. He brushed his against mine and they moved together, mimicking the action his hips had done to mine only a minute before. Hatori's fingers found the buttons on my shirt and he undid them as we kissed, and then slipped the material off of my shoulders after sitting up and pulling me with him.

Sitting there shirtless before him, another, smaller clap of thunder resonated around us followed by a flash of light, and I saw his eyes taking in the sight of me. The hunger was still there and again, I found it slightly unnerving, but now I knew that it was _lust _I was seeing and so I also found it oddly sexy. He traced his finger down my chest and to my stomache, and I shuddered, closing my eyes. I felt him shift and heard cloth drop to the floor beside the bed, and knew he'd discarded his own shirt.

Again, he shoved me down and laid on top of me, but this time he was between my legs. I took in his warmth and delighted in the feeling of skin on skin, as he kissed down my neck to my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around the doctor and he began to grind our hips together, making me start to harden again as small shockwaves of pleasure went through me with the friction. The dragon kissed me hard and I kissed back desperately, stopping our movements for a moment to reach down and undo the clasp on Hatori's pants.

He took them off, along with his boxers, and then pulled off my pajama pants. I had no underwear on beneath them so he leaned into me again, biting my lower lip a lot more gently than I'd done to him earlier and tickling it with his tongue. Our erections rubbed against eachother and both Hatori and I made small sounds in response, each time they touched.

"I want you to tell me to do it." Hatori said, breathily, not stopping his movements as he spoke.

"Tell you?" I whispered, my hands going up so I could run my fingers through his dark hair. His hand went between us and between my legs, groping me roughly, and I gasped, arching up against his hard body.

"Tell me to fuck you. Tell me you want me to." He said this and I was surprised, so I stopped my movements against him. He traced his hand down my length and then grabbed it hard, sliding his palm up slowly. The rough treatment turned me on, and so did him telling me what to do, although it was shocking. "Do it, Haru." He murmured, grabbing me again.

I opened my mouth, at first not managing to make the words come out, but as I felt something slip inside of me, the words came out in time to the incredible feeling. "Fuck me, dragon," I moaned, as Hatori slid his finger in and out of me. He added a second finger, which hurt a little, but the pain was easy to ignore. For now. He told me to say it again as he added a third finger, working and stretching me. The pain grew, but so did that distant feeling that was _good_. "I want you, Hatori. I want you inside-- aaah!" I cried out as his fingers drove in deep and brushed a spot that made me arch my back in pleasure. He moved his fingers out and then in, hard, hitting that area with force and making me groan again.

The doctor removed his fingers, leaving me panting and feeling empty. "Wrap your legs around me." He said, and I did as instructed, as the man crawled between my legs. He reached down and rubbed his fingers over the tip of my cock, taking some of the precum that had leaked out and using both it and his own to coat his erection. He reached down and spread me open even more, and then began to shove himself inside. I let out a small "nnhhhg" sound at the feeling, my fingers digging into Hatori's shoulders. Once he was all the way in, he bowed his head, breathing hard. "You're so tight, Haru..." He said, through tiny pants. I was thankful for this small interval, for it gave me time to try and get used to the way being penetrated felt. The only thing I could think to do was lay there and wait for him to move, which for some reason I wanted very badly.

"Move, Hatori, please move." I whispered, and he complied, beginning to pull out and then thrust back in. The pain increased considerably, but I rocked into him anyway, trying to get past it. And then the dragon hit that spot again, so through the pain that even then was beginning to ebb away, I felt a wave of pleasure roll over me. "Ah, right there..." I said the words almost without thinking, just knew I needed him to hit that spot again, and needed him to do it hard.

He thrusted in and out, bringing me intense feelings and making me moan, "Harder, harder," and he obeyed enthusiastically. It was a blur, him ramming into me hard, breathing in my ear, our bodies dripping with sweat. We both came, him with a low, almost growly sound, his hand covering my mouth to silence my scream.

Afterwards, we lay holding eachother, foreheads against one another's. He was already passed out, while I lay there, drifting away once again from exaughstion, my adrenaline all used up. And as I began to sleep, I couldn't help but wonder if this was just a drunken accident, or if it actually meant something...

--

Authoress Rain here!

I think I'm one of the few who has Hatori/Hastuharu fantasies, but I hope you enjoyed this.

I don't really think of this as a continuing story, just a one-shot, but if you think I should add another chapter or something then I'd like to know! Please review. ;D


End file.
